mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Approved Potions List
This list is the Approved and Accepted list of Potions allowed for role player use at Mischief Managed. While there are in fact many other potions that were canonically used, or used in video games, those potions for one reason or another are NOT approved for use in Role Play, or are considered above the level that the Skill HUD allows. Any use of a potion that is NOT on the list, without RPD Admin approval, is considered automatically void. What that means is that the role play of that potion, brewing and use, didn't happen. Role Players are not allowed to do it simply because it isn't on the list. "Not knowing" Is NOT an acceptable excuse. Role players must use their potions skill and dice roll every attempt at brewing. Any attempt that rolls in a failure, still MUST be role played. If you fail, role play failing the potion, role play messing up! In some cases, a specific potion may have detailed information within the recipe that role players can mess up on. This is to simulate that your character is learning. Nobody starts off being able to do any and all potions in the beginning. Characters, much like real life, learn, grow, study, and practise. No role player (regardless if they are student, professor, or adult.) can claim to simply "have" a potion. Even successful rolls need to have role play. If a potion requires a month to brew it, role players should role play for that whole month working on that potion. This includes finding and obtaining ingredients. In some rare cases, RPD my ask for evidence of brewing, should issues arise. So save your brewing rp in a note card! THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY BEING WORKED ON. 'Magical Drafts and Potions' Magical Drafts and Potions is the standard Years 1 - 5 textbook at Hogwarts. It is written by Arsenius Jigger. This book can be purchased at Florish and Blotts in Diagon Alley or at Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade. Chapter One *Antidote to Common Poisons Counteracts ordinary poisons, such as creature bites and stings. *Boil-Cure Potion Cures boils, even those produced by the Pimple Jinx. *Wideye Potion Prevents the drinker from falling asleep and could also be used to awaken someone from drugging or concussion. *Mangro Potion Used to cause the hair on the drinker's head to grow out rapidly. *Forgetfulness Potion Causes an unknown degree of memory loss in the drinker. Chapter Two *Hair-Raising Potion Causes the drinker's hair to stand on end. *Swelling Solution Causes whatever it touches to swell in size. *Herbicide Kills or damages plants. It has a disgusting taste and is not for human consumption since it may affect the drinker's health. Chapter Three Level 13 *Confusing Concoction Causes confusion in the drinker. *Fire-Protection Potion Used to move through flames unscathed. When drunk, it induces a sensation of ice and frigidity in the drinker, and provides protection from most magical fires. Level 14 *Antidote to Uncommon Poisons Cures minor magical or uncommon poisons such as doxy bites. Level 15 *Sleeping Draught Caused the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep. Chapter Four Level 19 *Burn-Healing Paste A thick orange paste used to heal burns. Level 20 *Girding Potion Gives the consumer extra endurance. *Wit-Sharpening Potion Allows the drinker to think more clearly. Due to this, it acts as a counteragent to the Confundus Charm. Chapter Five Level 23 *Invigoration Draught Boosts the drinker's energy. Level 24 *Strengthening Solution Increases the drinker's strength. *Essence of Dittany Makes the wound heal near instant and appear several days old, causing the skin to grow over and look as if several days has passed. 'Advanced Potion-Making' Advanced Potion-Making Is the standard years 6 and 7 text book at Hogwarts, and is considered N.E.W.T level, thus as the title suggests, it is a collection of advanced recipes. It is written by Libatius Borage, one of the world's most renowned potioneers. This book can be purchased at Florish and Blotts in Diagon Alley or at Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade. Section One *Draught of Living Death An extremely powerful sleeping draught, sending the drinker into a deathlike slumber, similar to suspended animation. Section Two 'Book of Potions' The Book of Potions Is a book written by esteemed wizard and potioneer Zygmunt Budge. A copy can be found within the Hogwarts Library or purchased in Diagon Alley at Florish and Blotts. Level 21 *Doxycide Paralyses Doxy for a period of time, allowing the user to safely remove the Doxies without fear of being bitten. Level 22 *Laughing Potion Induces laughter in the drinker. Level 30 *Beautification Potion Transforms the appearance of the drinker, making them seem to be attractive, even if they are not. Adult *Felix Felicis 'Moste Potente Potions' 'Potions Not in a Book' Don't worry, they will be soon enough! Level 4 *Developing Solution Used in the developing of photographs - allowed the pictures to move. 'Second Year' All Level Potions under the section of "Second Year" Level 7 *Belching Brew Causes the drinker to belch uncontrollably. *Dizziness Draught Provokes a sensation of giddiness and lightheadedness on the drinker. Level 9 *Maximum Turbo Farts Potion Causes the drinker to rapidly develop flatulence. 'Third Year' All Level Potions under the section of "Third Year" Level 11 *Rat Tonic Healing potion for rats. Apparently, it is used to treat ageing rats. *Pepper-Up Potion Cures the common cold. It has the side-effect of causing steam to come out of the drinker's ears for several hours after it is imbibed. Level 12 *Shrinking Solution Causes the drinker to shrink to a younger form. It is bright green when brewed correctly and, if prepared incorrectly, it can apparently be poisonous. Level 13 Level 14 *Snuffling Potion Causes the drinker to sniff uncontrollably. To smell its fumes is enough to make one sniff. Level 15 *Mandrake Restorative Draught Used to restore those who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. 'Fourth Year' All Level Potions under the section of "Fourth Year" Level 16 *Mouth-Itching Antidote Healing potion with the power to cure mouth itching. Level 17 *Murtlap Essence Soothes painful cuts and abrasions, and helps them to heal. *Hiccoughing Solution Causes hiccoughs. Level 18 *Hiccupping Solution Cures hiccoughs. *Jaw-Bind Potion Induces lockjaw. Level 19 *Bulgeye Potion Affects one's eyes, causing them to swell. Level 20 'Fifth Year' All Level Potions under the section of "Fifth Year" Level 21 *Fungiface Potion Cause the drinker's face to break out in fungi. Level 22 *Bruise Removal Paste A thick yellow paste guaranteed to remove any bruise within an hour. Level 23 *Drowsiness Draught Causes drowsiness if drunk or inhaled. Level 24 *Blood-Replenishing Potion Tops up the blood levels of the drinker after blood loss from injury or otherwise. Level 25 *Ageing Potion Temporarily Causes the drinker to become older. The more of the potion is drunk, the larger the ageing which occurs. 'Sixth Year' All Level Potions under the section of "Sixth Year" Level 26 *Dragon Dung Fertilizer Used to help plants grow. *Laxative Potion Self explanatory. Level 27 *Garroting Gas A colourless gas. Anyone exposed to the gas, will find themselves choking and as a result, may suffocate. Level 28 *Calming Draught Used to calm a person down after they had suffered a shock, trauma, or emotional outburst. *Elixir to Induce Euphoria Induces a sense of inexplicable, irrational happiness upon the drinker. Level 29 *Befuddlement Draught Causes the drinker to become belligerent and reckless. *Polyjuice Potion Allows the drinker to assume the form of someone else. Extremely difficult potion that takes one month to brew. *Dreamless Sleep Potion A purple medicinal potion that is used to induce drowsiness and, if done properly, a dreamless sleep in the drinker. Level 30 *Noxious Potion Releases green clouds of smoke when completed that when inhaled, causes severe coughing, temporary blindness, and heavy sweating. Over exposure could lead to unconsciousness or death. 'Seventh Year' All Level Spells under the section of "Seventh Year" Level 31 *Oculus Potion Restores the drinker's sight, and counteracts the effects of the Conjunctivitis Curse. *Volubilis Potion Alters the drinker's voice. It will also restore their voice if they have lost it. *Hate Potion Reveals the worst traits and habits of a particular person to the drinker. Level 32 *Hemlock Poison Highly poisonous potion that induces severe nightmares in the drinker. *Love Potion Commonly used Love Potion. Causes mild to strong infatuation or obsession in the drinker. *Draught of Limbo Mist Releases a strange golden mist that reverses the effects of gravity. Level 33 *Memory Potion Causes the drinker to have improved access to their memories. *Venomous Tentacula Juice When consumed creates the sensation of burning on the insides. Also, the skin of the person who consumes it becomes a darker tone, usually purple. Level 34 *Deflating Draught - Causes anything swollen by magical means to shrink back to normal size. *Wiggenweld Potion A healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep. Level 35 *Muffling Draught Used to effect the target's ability to speak. Inhaling its fumes is enough to start feeling its effects. *Brewed Glory When consumed, guarantees the drinker glory of some form. 'Adult Level' Adult Level (The following is a list of some potions that are approved for Professors. This list can be added to however. Should a Professor wish to use a potion that isn't on this list, please contact a member of the RPD Team for approval. These Potions are NOT to be taught or made by a student. A Professor can however give these are gifts, rewards, or other reasons. When in doubt, contact a member of the RPD team. “Not knowing” is NOT an acceptable excuse.) Level 46 *Love Potion Antidote Cures the symptoms of a common Love Potion. Level 60 *Amortentia The most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. Level 70 *Antidote to Amortentia Cures the symptoms of the most powerful Love Potion, Amorentia. 'Pending' *Veritaserum Forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully. Use of the potion is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic. ((Requires RPD Approval.)) *Antidote to Veritaserum counteract the effects of the said truth serum. * *Skele-Gro *Gregory’s Unctuous Unction *Wolfsbane Potion *Invisibility Potion 'Underused, Under-known, and Under the Pantry Uncommon Potions' Underused, Under-known, and Under the Pantry Uncommon Potions is a dusty old potions book found in the Hogwarts Library, written by Herman J. DeRothingwhile. Within are various potions that are likely moot, redundant, or otherwise pointless. The potions contained in this book are potions that were and are used in story-line, plots, quests, or have been specially approved by the RPD Team. They are NOT available for use, unless specified. As these are not in the HUD and cannot be rolled on, they are only available during the quest or event in which they occur. *Cat-O-Tonic allows the drinker to understand cat speak, as well as seemingly communicate to cats.